Talk to the Butt
by PhantoMunk
Summary: I pretty much just edited my first Danny Phantom story to fit The Chipmunks. The title is based on a promise I made to another author.


Brittany leaned her head back, resting it on her windowsill as she looked out her window up at the night sky. She watched the trees blow in the wind for a while, but she always eventually ended up staring at the stars.  
_I used to be able to find the big dipper, when I was a kid, _Brittany thought to herself, _now I can't find anything except random clusters of stars and slow moving airplanes. _She closed her eyes. That day hadn't turned out the best, but Brittany still smiled, as she reflected upon the days previous activities.

_**Earlier that day**_

The front doors of Bagdasarian High School burst open as Brittany entered flustered. Just as she reached her locker, the late bell rang. _Great. First my alarm didn't ring, now I'm late. I wonder what else is going to go wrong. _Brittany trudged into Mr. Talbot's literature class, carefully taking her seat behind Simon, trying to avoid Talbots line of sight.

"Brittany, why are you late?" Simon asked in a hushed whisper.  
"My alarm didn't go off. What'd I miss?" Brittany asked back.  
"Well. " Simon began. "Mr. Talbot assigned us partners for our reading analysis project."  
"Am I with Alvin?" Brittany asked a little eagerly, glancing over at the young chipmunk two rows over.  
"No…. Alvin's with Rebecca" Simon pointed towards the raven haired girl in the back of the room.  
"Great." Brittany groaned, slumping in her chair. "Who am I with?"  
"Uh," Simon stammered, "Nathan."  
Brittany dropped her head on her desk and sighed. "Perfect."

Brittany barely made it through the first four hours, realizing that because she left her house in such a hurry that she forgot her bag and already had two incomplete assignments, earned herself a detention by falling asleep in Chemistry, and accidentally slammed her finger in her locker door. She didn't notice Alvin come up to her as she stuck her bruised finger in her mouth.

"Hey Brittany" Alvin greeted her, leaning himself against the locker.  
"Hmm?" Brittany said, looking up with her finger still in her mouth. "Oh, hi Alvin. Where are your brothers?"  
"It's Pork Chop day at the cafeteria, where do you think they are? Simon's making sure Theodore doesn't explode" Alvin chuckled. "What's wrong with your finger?"  
"Ugh, I accidentally slammed it in my locker putting my books away." Brittany replied, blushing.  
"Oh. Are you coming to lunch?"  
"Yeah." Brittany said through her teeth, still nursing her throbbing index finger. She sighed in pain.  
"Oh, here." Alvin announced as he reached for her hand. Alvin brought her finger up to his mouth and lightly kissed the bruised area. "That oughtta make your booboo feel better." Alvin started walking away, towards the lunch room. "See you at lunch!"  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." Brittany called to him. Alvin caught her off her guard, she didn't expect for him to do that. She walked to the bathroom, mildly reeling in shock and elation.  
"Hey, chipmunk freak," Brittany heard a familiar voice. "Looks like I got paired with your little boyfriend this morning."  
"Alvin's not my boyfriend Rebecca." Brittany shot back at her. Almost everyone though Alvin and Brittany were dating. Brittany really wished she could say they were.  
"Either way I'm going to be spending a lot more time with him than you are. Especially right now!" Rebecca then pushed Brittany back and ducked out the bathroom door. She pulled a key out from her purse and locked the door from the outside. _I knew this key would be worth stealing from Lancers office! _Rebecca thought to herself as she swayed her way down the hall.

Brittany pounded on the door, hoping someone could let her out. "Sigh, it's no use. Nobody is going to come around here until after lunch." Brittany told herself. Her stomach released a low grumble, telling Brittany of its desire to be fed. _Sigh_, Brittany slid down on the floor and prepared for a long hungry wait.

The rest of the day went by uneventful after Brittany got let out of the bathroom. Trudging through her final three classes, Brittany met up with Alvin and the gang later that evening to go hang out at the food court at the mall. Brittany didn't really like the place because it served so much disgusting, greasy foods, but she grinned and bore it, ordering a salad.

"Brittany, why do you order the same thing every time we come here?" Theodore asked her between bites of his all you can eat ribs. If the mall didn't lose money on Tuck, Brittany would eat Jeannetes cooking.  
"Because Theodore, the rest of the food just looks disgusting!"  
"But it tastes so good!" responded Theodore, wiping barbeque sauce off his lips. "I only eat the good food, and look at me!"  
"Yeah Theo, look at you, neck deep in ribs. I bet you're the life of the party." Alvin told his best friend, getting a weak smile out of Brittany with his quip.  
"Hey, just you wait Alvin. All the girls will be flocking to Theodore at our concerts, instead of you." Simon shot back at him, defending his litle brother. Alvin almost shot juice through his nose, earning a dirty look from Eleanor. Brittany just sat and watched. She took a bite of her salad, and immediately spat it out on the table.  
"Ugh!" Brittany screamed, storming out of the restaurant. Everybody watched her leave.  
"What's with her?" Alvin asked.  
"You probably offended her with your machoistic habits." Eleanor said while looking at the remains of the Tofu Melt. "That, or perhaps she found something she didn't like in her salad." Simon held up an old, disgusting, moldy leaf of lettuce that had flown onto the table when Brittany stormed out.  
"She wouldn't just ditch us because of that, would she?" Theodore wondered out loud.  
"I dunno, I'm gunna go see what bothering her." Alvin said while standing up, leaving the mall. Simon glanced over to Jeanette, who shrugged in return. A man came over presenting the bill for all their food, which a certain red wearing chipmunk promised to pay for. "ALVIN!" The remaining chipmunks screamed.

Brittany sat up on the room outside her room. She'd had enough with today; she just wanted it to end.  
"Hey Brittany." Brittany turned around to see Alvin climb up her wall to sit next to her outside. "What's wrong?" Alvin asked, concerned.  
"It's nothing." Brittany looked away from him.  
"Brittany," Alvin said in such a strong tone of voice that it made Brittany look up at him. "talk to me. What's wrong?"  
Brittany sighed to herself and told him everything, from waking up late to being locked in the bathroom to almost eating that disgusting lettuce. Alvin sat and listened to her, never looking away. Brittany didn't want to feel weak or sad in front of him, but she did feel a little better once she finished telling the story of her day.  
"Wow, that uh, sounds like it sucked." Alvin said to her when she finished.  
"Yeah, it kind of did." Brittany replied. The two sat and looked at the stars. "I don't think I want to go to school tomorrow." Brittany told Alvin. "It's not like anybody would miss me anyways. Theodore could eat all the food he wanted, I wouldn't have to work with Nathan, and there'd be one less chipmunk for Rebecca to shove around." She said as her stomach rumbled.  
"Brittany, I'd miss you." Brittany looked up to meet Alvin's gaze. "When you're not in school it always seems lonely. Lunch today seemed empty. Everyone else thought so too."  
Brittany just stared back at Alvin, almost getting lost in his deep blue eyes.  
"Besides, I, hehe, already talked to Talbot. He moved Nathan to work with Rebecca. You're working with me. Brittany looked up at Alvin. She felt so safe and cared for. Just her and Alvin alone together, she felt like nothing could ruin this moment  
"Brittany? Brittany where are you?" Except for that. "I've got some wonderful new clothes I want you to try!"  
"Crap, it's Miss Miller." Brittany groaned.  
"I'd better get home before Dave noticed I'm gone." Alvin said, glancing in the direction of his house.  
"Brittany darling?" The shouts were getting louder.  
Brittany turned to face Alvin. "Take me with you."  
Alvin laughed. "Sorry Brittany darling." Alvin stood up. "I hope you change your mind about school tomorrow." Alvin knelt down to Brittany and gave her a kiss on the check, just one quick peck that shot butterflies throughout Brittany's body. Alvin waved goodbye to her and started to climb down.

Brittany jumped back into her room and locked the door. She was not trying on clothes for her mother. Brittany leaned her head back, resting it on her windowsill, looking out her window up at the night sky. She watched the trees blow in the wind for a while, but eventually she ended up staring at the stars. She closed her eyes. Today hadn't turned out the best, but Brittany still smiled, thinking about Alvin, not focusing on the big picture, whether or not Alvin and she would ever be an item. Tonight, Brittany was just thinking about Alvin, and what she should lay out for school tomorrow.


End file.
